My Lord Saviourship
by White Truffle
Summary: Darcy absorbed the power of Tesseract and is now taken out into space, a world beyond Asgard and the other realms.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: '' -incoherent thoughts**

She felt numb. Lying there on the rooftop in her own blood. Almost like she could feel her life draining slowly out of her body. This can't be happening. She was supposed to make it right.

She came in between him and Tesseract. Pleaded with him to stop. Turn back before it was too late. He didn't recognize her though. With one graceful move, the sceptre pierced through her abdomen.

'_Stupid, stupid Darcy'._

She lifted her gaze. He stood over her with all his glory, head tilted with that maniacal grin on his face. His eyes. There was no life in those eyes.

She watched powerlessly as he raised the sceptre, never blinking. She wanted to remember his eyes. Those hooded blue eyes that didn't belonged to Loki. She won't fault him. He was a victim of circumstances. All he wanted was to prove worthy.

If she survived, she would tell Jane how much she loved her like a sister she never had. She'd tell Thor how awesome he is to take her in as her Thunder-Sister. She'd probably call her dad and tell him despite everything, she still missed him taking her out to watch baseball matches live at the stadium.

And then there was Loki. Foul mouth, manipulative, sexy as hell, leather cladded God of Mischief. She would tell him how ridiculously fucking hot he looked in that helmet.

"Do it" she whispered, loud enough for him to hear. She dared him. Maybe by killing her, would surface Loki back from insanity, it's a sacrifice she would gladly make. She would finally be remembered as a hero; almost in par with the Avengers. And Tony will have the whole South Wing of Stark Tower named after her. A girl can dream.

She must be hallucinating. Or there is no more blood in her head. Do people ramble in their head when they are dying? Or is it just her; the one and only, Darcy Lewis extraordinaire.

She looked over as the sceptre came down on her in slow-motion.

'_Alright Tony, that South Wing better be equipped with state of the art coffee machine.'_

She caught a glimpse of something swoosh passed her. Yes. Swoosh. And *Poof*. Loki was gone.

'_Da-fuuuuq'_

She heard grunts and thuds and angered groans. Darcy moved her head to catch a glimpse of action. There was another man, his back was facing her and he had Loki pinned to the ground. Instinctively she eye-balled the glowing, suspended Tesseract. She has no idea who that man was, for all she know, he could be another Loki gone loco, deranged with greed for power to take over the world.

'_Not on my watch'_

She held her torso, applying firm pressure. She winced as the pain shot through her body. She clumsily scrambled onto her feet and rushed to the Tesseract. Without second thoughts, she reached out to touch it.

'_Act now. Think later'_

She barely touched it; she already felt the surge of power at her fingertips. She heard voices calling out to her, egging her. She wasn't sure how this works. Does she just grab it and hide it in her pocket? The Tesseract has immense power. Surely she could control it somehow…

Her whole world stopped as the power shot up her arm. She felt it through her veins. It felt like she held the world's secret in the palm of her hand. She watched as the cube disintegrated into blueish tinted energy and enveloped her body, suspending her in mid-air as it seeped into her every pore. It felt terrifyingly beautiful. As the last bit of energy surged through her, she fell unconscious to the ground.

The man who attacked Loki managed to catch her just in time before she the impact hit her. "What have you done?" he growled, checking for a pulse. Took him by surprise when he felt a flutter of heartbeat at the side of her neck. He frowned. That kind of power could easily kill a human.

"Do you have the cube?" his intercom buzzed.

"Yes. Sort of" he held the woman in his arms, pushing away her long dark hair from her face.

"Good. Return to the ship. Clean up is on the way".

He glanced over at the Demi-God; still unconscious and secured. The Aegis will deal with him. His job is done. He scooped her up in his arms and activated his gravity boots.

"I'm coming up".


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I will try to update as often. Alternatively, updates are on every Thursday.**

"What the fuck, Caine? Where is the cube?" Stinger frowned at the unconscious 'souvenir' in his arms.

"It's in her. She touched it" he walked passed Stinger to the infirmary. Caine signalled Kiza to help him.

"And she lives?" Stinger asked again, clearly confused.

"Barely" Caine gently lay her down on the infirmary table and Kiza pushed him aside. He stepped back and watched as Kiza tore the blood soaked shirt open to expose her abdomen. The wound on her torso was slowly stitching itself together. They could see the blue tinted energy of the Tesseract flow in her veins through her pale skin.

"Impossible.." Stinger breathed as he looked over. Infinite power was flowing through the very veins of this insubstantial human and she survived. "Head back to Ores. We have to consult the Elders".

Darcy stirred from her sleep when she heard the faint beep beside her. She blinked a few times as her eyes adjusted to the lights. She saw a figure stood at the foot of her bed "Where am I?" she tried to sit up, squinting her gaze at the figure. "Hey, wait!" she called out when the figure retreated out the room.

She swung her legs out of the bed and massaged the kink on her shoulder and froze. Her bare feet touched the cold floor as she walked to the window. She pressed her palm against the glass; staring out at the blue round globe she called Earth. She turned around when she heard the door slide open. She stared at the two men standing before her "Who are you people? Is this Asgard? I want to speak to Thor!".  
Darcy studied both of them. One was older, looked human. But the tall, hunky, brooding one; He has _really, really_ pointy ears…

"I'm Stinger. And this is Caine. You're on board the Cruiser. Do you remember what happened?" the older man replied.

Caine observed her quietly from the corner of the infirmary. Suddenly feeling self-conscious when he caught her looking at him boldly. He had always been the different one. Since born, he was the runt of the litter. Didn't help that he was albino either. Being different was difficult. And he hated it when people around him kept reminding him of it. He noticed her flinched when Stinger questioned her.

Darcy looked down at her hands, noticing the blue energy suddenly appear in the veins of her arms "Oooohh..THAT happened…" she rolled her eyes, "Is it supposed to be doing this?" she stretched out her arms to them.

"You're supposed to be dead" Stinger said gravely. He smirked when he saw her eyes shot wide open. "But by some phenomenon your body seems to accept the Tesseract. And by some unfortunate chance, you've just become a deadly weapon of mass destruction"

"And I don't even need to use my taser!" Darcy snorted and received both amused and irritant look from the two. Darcy rolled her eyes "It's a joke. I always carry around my Taser for protection. It must have slipped out earlier…" she said tapping her body, only then realizing she was in a paper gown. She folded her arms across her chest and stood still, suddenly aware of her modesty "So umm.. How do we get it out?"

"We're not sure. For now. As long as the Tesseract is in you, we need to keep you safe" Stinger replied. Darcy peered over his shoulder when the door slide open again. "My daughter Kiza will help you settle in. A consult with the Elders is in order. Only then we'll know of your fate" he said grimly. "Hello Darcy" the young girl smiled as she stepped in front of Stinger, holding out a pile of clothes and boots for her.

Darcy studied her face "How do you know my name?"

"We ran a background check on you. I think this will fit you nicely". Kiza turned to the other two men. "We'll meet you out at the deck in a while". Darcy watched as Kiza secured the room after they left.

"Where exactly are we?" Darcy asked as she took off the paper gown. She unfolded the clothes Kiza gave her and grinned. She was so going to look super kick ass ninja assassin awesome in this.

"We're heading to a planet called Ores. My father, Stinger Alipin is the Marshal of the Aegis-"

"Uhh. Aegis? Is that another planet?" Darcy interrupted as she huffed and wiggled into the spandex-like pants which like magic; fit her nicely like a second skin, hugging her curves perfectly. _'Oh wow. Gotta get me more of this' _she thought to herself.

"They are…Space Cops. We're bringing you to the Elders on Ores. They'll probably know how to get it out. How do you feel?"

"Like my normal self. I don't feel like some deadly weapon of mass destruction though. Which is good right?" she frowned. What if the Elders didn't have any solution to the problem? What if they decide to dispose her out into space? Surely she is worth as much as the Tesseract. They can't possibly just dispose her? _Can they?_

"Everything is going to be fine" Kiza noticed her anxiety and gave her a soft smile.

Darcy nodded and sat on the bed to put on the boots. "So… hunky-broody Caine doesn't talk much does he? Why does he look..." Darcy was trying to find the right word

"Not human? That's because Caine is a Lycantant. A Genomengineered human"

"Like a super soldier?" She was no stranger to the world of super soldiers and aliens and God of Thunder and all that's hunky and holy. "Lycan..like a wolf? So he is half human, half wolf?"

Kiza nodded, "Some sort like that. We are an advanced breed of human race. We travel through time and space. We are much, much older than you are. The ones that look different are mostly splices, engineered in labs to serve the Legionnaire or simply to be sold off to become slaves. Caine doesn't like it when people stare at him. He knows he is different. It makes him feel…inadequate"

"Inadequate? Babe, he is gorgeous! I dig those pointy ears and all" Darcy tied the last lace on her boot and stood up.

Kiza laughed, making a mental note to tell her Lyncantant friend that the human found him endearing.

"Shall we? They are waiting for us at the deck".


	3. Chapter 3

They've already reached Ores by the time she and Kiza got to the deck. Stinger, Caine and a lady (whom Kiza had introduced later on as Captain Dominika Tsing) were already waiting for them. "Here. You might want to wear this. Keep the hood up and your head down" Stinger instructed as he passed Darcy a black cloak. _'Urgh. I feel like a Dementor' _Darcy thought dreadfully as she pulled the hood over her head. The entrance of the Cruiser lifted up and Caine shifted his position and towered in front of her.

"Ahh. Captain Tsing and Marshal Alipin of the Aegis. To what do we owe the great honour?". Darcy peeked through under her hood to catch the glimpse of their host. She saw a huge broad body and scaly tail tucked to its side. She couldn't take a look at his features without looking up to show her face.

"Mr. Royleson. We are here to see the elders. It's a rather pressing matter" Stinger replied, emphasizing on its urgency.

"I see. And who might that be?", Darcy held her breath when the attention was on her.

"She is under the protection of The Aegis. That is all you need to know" it was Captain Tsing who spoke this time.

Darcy saw the muscle on Caine's back stiffened when she heard took a few steps forward. He paused in his tracks, as if contemplating. "Very well. Follow me" She sensed his scepticism and quickly took her position in between Stinger and Caine. She walked quietly, peeking through the hood from time to time. Something loud caught her attention hovering above their heads and she instinctively looked up. Her eyes almost rolled up into her head when she saw a blue scaly belly flew past above their heads. Her eyes were glued in awe at the majestic creature. The creature looked like a dragon but with the head of a horse. When it glided through the air, its scale shimmered blue and green.

Caine frowned when the hood fell off her head, he raised his hand unarmed hand and pulled the hood "Keep your head low" he warned. "Hey!" Darcy waved his hand away "Fine. Sheesh" she rolled her eyes at him. Caine looked at her, amused.

They walked into a building, their steps echoed through the empty halls. "These are your quarters for tonight. You will have an audience with them first in the morning. Have a good evening" she heard said before his footsteps echoed in the opposite direction. "I guess I'll take this room then" Darcy gestured to the door closest to her. She was about to step foot into the room when she saw Caine moved towards her at the corner of her eye. His hands were on the door knob and she looked at him questioningly.

"Lock the doors. Just shout if there is anything. I'm just next door" Caine said quietly, looking at her intently. All she could do was nod her head meekly under his serious dead-pan gaze. Satisfied that she acknowledged, he let go of door knob and retreated into his room next to hers. She saw Stinger stood outside his door and gave her a nod before turning in.

Darcy closed the door behind her and locked the door. She double check again just to make sure and looked around the room. "Suhweeeet" she grinned, tearing off the cloak off her shoulders and slumped against the very bulky, very expensive, very out of this world looking couch. She reached out for the fruit basket and picked a fruit at random. She held out very weird looking fruit. It looked like an apple, but had the skin and texture of a strawberry. She contemplated whether or not to eat it. "YOLO" she muttered under her breath and took a bite. Surprisingly, it was sweet. Reminded her of the peaches her grandmother used to grow in her garden. She studied the fruit, finally (and proudly) deciding to name it 'Apple Berry Peach'. "You're no longer in Kansas, Dorothy. Things just keep getting weirder and weirder". Kicking off her boots, she took off her top and explored her room. She opened the first door and squealed gleefully at the huge claw shaped tub. She turned on the tap, adjusting its temperature and allowed the water to run as she peeled off the remaining article of clothing. She took her time to choose and smell the vials of liquid and finally picked one that reminded of home. She felt the sudden squeeze at her gut and she couldn't help but wonder if her friends were looking for her. She poured the contents of the vial and climbed into the tub. "Ahh…so nice…" she sighed. She took a deep breath and slid her body down into the tub and submerged herself. She liked to do that as kid; see how long she can hold her breath under water. It somehow clears her mind when all she can hear is the sound of her heart beating. She closed her eyes and relaxed her body, counting the strong thuds of her heart beat.

Her arms started to tingle before she felt a surge at the pit of her core and her whole body shook. It was the kind of feeling she had when she 'free fall' from Stark's Tower. She and Clint had decided to do something stupid out of sheer boredom. Tony suggested she did free fall and he will catch her in his Iron Man suit. She never, ever want to do that again; even if Tony gave her a million bucks. Okay, maybe she would consider if Tony made her an Iron suit. She'd call herself Iron Boobs.

Darcy jolted from under, gasping from air. The feeling she had was intense, her heart was pounding against her chest. She glanced down at her arms when the blue glow appeared again. She lowered them under the water and watched it glow brightly underneath the bubbles. "Tony is going to freak if he knows I've got the Tesseract flowing through my veins" she laughed to herself. Feeling a chill run through her body, Darcy finished up before grabbing the towel. She wrapped herself and went into the bedroom.

Darcy ran her fingers to the silky satin laced material of the clothes from the Victorian oak wardrobe. She picked a random nightgown and held it up into the faint light "Snazzy!" she commented at the sheer cream Grecian satin robe. Putting it on, she tied the robe loosely and looked herself in the mirror. She was used to wearing big t-shirts to sleep but this… this is hot. _'Wonder if they mind if I took some back home..' _

She sat at the dresser and dried her hair with the towel. Her eyes reading the labels of the tons of tubes and bottles on the dresser that would put Kim K. to shame. She reached out for a tube and unscrew the cap. She smelled it and squeezed the light creamy purple content onto her palm before massaging onto her arms and neck. Darcy stood up and walked out into the balcony. She felt her jaw hit the ground. She had just scored a room with a view of the magnificent round moon outside her balcony! _Ha! Suck that Hilton! _

Caine was enjoying the quiet night air out on the balcony when his heightened sense of smell caught a scent of something that triggered something in him. He whipped his head around to see Darcy leaning against the railing. She had on a long almost sheer nightgown that accentuated her curves and left nothing to the imagination. She was downwind from him and she smelled of a sexually ready female. And looking at her in that, almost got him to jump the railing and onto her unit and take her. All it takes is one giant leap. He'd be lying if he said he didn't find her attractive at all. Pale creamy skin, pouty lips, clear blue eyes…and those curves. The wolf in him was egging him to act on his animalistic instinct. The man in him felt otherwise. He took a step back without looking and turned into the potted plant behind him. _Smooth move Caine.._

"Caine?" Darcy looked over when she heard the rustle.

"Uhh. Yeah. It's me" he steadied the pot, silently cursing himself for his _ninja skills._

"Can't sleep?" Darcy made her way over and leaned against the railing.

"Yeah" Caine replied uneasily as he tried to breathe through his mouth. Well, that made it worst. It was as if he could taste her on his tongue. He wondered what she tasted like with her writhing under him as his tongue lick the slick hot folds of her pussy. He shook the image from his mind, ignoring the growing hard on below his waist.

"Me too. Beautiful isn't it?" she turned her head slightly towards the moon. Her long brown hair hung loosely over her right shoulder. Caine held his breath when the moonlight hit her face, making her pale skin glow.

"Yes. Beautiful." he muttered under his breath.

Darcy looked at him and pointed her index finger playfully at him "You don't talk much do you?"

Caine cleared his throat "There is nothing to talk about". It was difficult for him to hold a conversation with her at this moment. She had no idea the effect she had on him.

"Why do you look like you're in pain?" she raised an eyebrow.

_Shoot. Busted_. "You smell"

"Whoa. Didn't expect that dude. I stink?" she turned her slightly and smelled her shoulder

"No, no. I mean you smell nice. Really, really nice" he stumbled through his words. He saw the confused look on her face that read 'what's the problem?'. "Did you use something? It smells..not like you"

"I had bubble bath and used the vials in the tub. And that really nice smelling lotion. What do I smell like to you?" Darcy leaned in closer.

"Before you smelled soft and sweet. But now..you smell like you're in heat" _all hot and ready for me to take you from behind._

"Hmm… and you can smell that. From over there?" Darcy was reeling with interest at his admission. And she was enjoying how uncomfortable he was with the whole situation. Her eyes grazed over his half naked form. He was shirtless, wearing only his military pants from earlier. She could make out the outline of his strong muscles on his arms and chest. Her gaze went down to his hard 6 packed abs. It was a double bonus when she spotted the bulge when her gaze went down south from the V-shape of his waist and onto his groin. He was a beautiful sight. She bit her lip and leaned forward a little further, giving Caine a little eye candy of her plunging neckline. She gave herself a pat on the back when she noticed his eyes on her chest. _Score!_

Caine nodded, clearing his throat "I'm a Lycantant. I have heightened senses" he said a matter of fact. He clenched his jaw when he caught sight of the top of her ample chest. "It's getting late. You better get some sleep" he said quickly, glancing up at her face. "Good night".

She was a tad disappointed when Caine turned to leave but gave herself credit for making him want her. Looks like somebody need a cold shower. And maybe she needed to relieve the hot sensation in between her legs. Seeing Caine all hot and sexed up turned her on.

'_Heightened senses eh? I'll put on a show for you. Hope these walls are thin' _she grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

A moan escaped her lips as she pinched her nipple, her other hand tested the wetness of her womanhood through the thin material of her nightgown. She was wet. All because Caine had the hots for her and she saw how hard he was. Darcy closed her eyes, imagining he was right there in the room with her and watching her touch herself. She was going to put up a show for him, making sure he heard her through the walls. Part of her wanted him to regret turning into the safety of his quarters instead of taking her right then and there. He can't just tell her, she smelled like she was in heat and parade his bulging hard on at her and expect her not to have these sexual thoughts of him. How dare he!

She pulled up the nightgown over her thigh. She felt goose bumps over her body as she ran her hands over her smooth skin. Another moan escaped her lips as she slid a finger inside her wet centre "Mmmm..Caine…" Darcy squeezed her right breast through the fabric and slowly worked her sensitive centre. She spread her juice all over her silky folds and pinched her clit. "Hnnnhhh!" she breathed out the electric sensation went up her body. It has been awhile since she had a man in her bed. She vented her sexual frustration on her pink rabbit vibrator. Since she didn't have the vibrator with her, she had to work extra hard to cum with her fingers.

Darcy took her time, making sure she was wet enough before sliding in another finger and started to pump her pussy. "Ohh… Fuck!" she used her other hand to rub her clit. Her breath was ragged as she kept moaning his name, picturing it was him who was fingering her. Tight, silken, hot, scorching, burning. "Caine. Please.. fuck me harder" she imagined Caine rubbing his hard throbbing cock against the entrance of her pussy, teasing her.

That was when she felt the bed dipped and a hand gripped hers and she heard a low growl, "All you had to do was ask".

A/N: Hee! Just a little teaser of whats to come. *wink*


End file.
